


I'm in Hell

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Story is about Sirius's life it starts before he gets chucked into Azkaban. How does he cope with those monsters you'll have to wait and see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Life Before Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

Chapter 1. – My life before Azkaban.

My life used to be so sweet before I got locked up in Azkaban. For those of you who don’t know. Azkaban is the wizarding prison. But the time for Azkaban will come in this story of my life. But let’s not dwell on that right now.

I used to spend my life before Azkaban with my best mates, Remus Lupin, James Potter and his wife Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew. At that time I never knew what I do now. Never knew that one of my best friends would turn out to be a traitor and would be the reason for two of my best friend’s deaths.

Life was swell; we were all just fun loving people. James and Lily had a son called Harry and me and Remus was made honorary godfathers. I used to take Harry on my flying motorbike. I can still remember his laughter as we swooped over street after street. I would be reprimanded by James and Lily for taking Harry on my motorbike, and jeez was Lily scary when she was advancing on me wand raised, but they soon forgave me when they realized how much Harry loved it.

But that life ended the day when we found out that Lord Voldemort was after, little Harry. Dumbledore had found out from his spy in Lord Voldemort’s inner circle, Severus Snap, also known as Snivellus by me and James. Oh those were the greatest days. When we were the marauders of Hogwarts in our childhood. We were the cause of many pranks. That was the day when our life turned upside down. We were all part of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore had made us use Snape to find out what Voldemort was planning.

So through him we found out that Voldemort had chosen Harry as the boy who the prophecy spoke about. And so Voldemort decided to track down James, Lily and little Harry. Dumbledore begged Lily and James to make him the secret keeper when he charmed their house to protect them from Voldemort. But they declined and made Pettigrew the secret keeper. I disagreed with their decision but I kept quiet, it was up to them as it was their safety at risk and not mine. 

But on October 31st 1981, Halloween would you believe it! The devil’s son (Voldemort.) came and I didn’t know how then but he found James and Lily and slaughtered them, before little Harry’s eyes. Then what did he do but turn his wand on little Harry and cast the killing curse at him too. I arrived there a few minutes before Hagrid arrived. The house was almost destroyed when I got there. I had flown there on my flying motorbike. Which is awesome. I love my bike!!!

So I went inside to retrieve Harry from the remains of their house. I could hear him crying and wailing from his nursery on the top floor. It was hard for me; my heart was shattered into a thousand pieces in just a few minutes as I had to walk past my best friend and his wife’s corpses. I felt like breaking down and turning into mulch but I had to stay strong for little Harry, me and Remus and Pettigrew were the only family he had left now. Realization suddenly struck me as I realized that it was Pettigrew’s doing. His fault!!! Rage and fury bubbled up inside me I wanted to go and hunt him down now and tear him apart limb by limb. But I heard Harry’s desolate wails even louder now and knew that tearing that rat apart would have to wait. I went up to the nursery and saw Lily on the floor; she had died trying to protect her son as James had died to protect them. I saw Harry looking at his mother’s dead body and tears that were rolling down his cheeks. I saw the lightning bolt cut that was on his head. I smiled sadly at him, “Hello Harrikins.” I said as I forced the lump out of my throat.

He paid no attention to me, he just continued to stare at his mother’s body and cry. I hid him in my cloak to hide the view from him for any longer. I took him back downstairs and outside where Hagrid was still waiting. “I’m his godfather Hagrid. I’ll look after him.” I said fiercely.   
“No. I’m sorry Sirius but Professor Dumbledore said he has to come with me. To his aunt an’ uncles.” Hagrid said, holding out his arms.   
“No! He’s my godson!! My responsibility!!!!” I yelled, gripping Harry tighter to my chest.   
“Give ‘im here Sirius. Professor Dumbledore’s orders.” Hagrid replied stubbornly. I sighed there was no way I was going to win this battle.   
“At least let me clean his cut and say goodbye.” I said, blinking the tears away from my eyes. I cleaned the cut on Harry’s head. Then kissed his forehead. “Take my bike too. I won’t need it anymore. Not where I’m going.” I cast an Engorgement charm on the bike and handed Harry to Hagrid, wrapping the bundle of blankets tighter around him. I smiled sadly as I watched Hagrid kick the engine into ignition and watched as he flew away taking my godson with him. That when the anger bubbled over and I turned into my dog form animagus and off I went on a rat hunt.


	2. I've been framed

Chapter 2. – I’ve been framed!

I caught the rat’s scent just a few days into my hunt. I hadn’t rested for days and I wouldn’t rest until his blood was spilt. I had to get revenge. I’d been hunting for a few days. I had to hide from the Muggles that thought I was just another stray dog on the streets of London, scrounging for food.

I wouldn’t give up hope. I owed Lily and James and Harry this. They’d done so much for me, I would get revenge. Not that revenge is the answer but I couldn’t let this slide. I changed back to my human form and hid my wand up my sleeve. I walked down the middle of a street. There was Peter in the sewers, with his little rat friends. “Peter!!! I know your there!!!!! Come out and face me!!!!!!” I yelled. He clambered out of the sewers and turned back into his human form.

“After all they did for you!!!!! You were nothing at school and James and Lily took you in and you betrayed them!!!!!!!!!!” I roared.   
“I didn’t mean too.” Peter whimpered. “The Dark Lord. You have no idea of the powers he possesses. What would you have done?”  
“I WOULD HAVE DIED!!!!!!!! DIED TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS!!!!!” I roared. Peter flinched. That was the last straw. “Draw your wand!” I ordered. He whimpered as he pulled his wand. I could see a large group of Muggles walking down the street. This would have to be quick. I raised my wand at Pettigrew. Little did I know what the dirty coward was planning.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and a large cloud of dust covered the street. I raised my wand. But as the dust cleared, Pettigrew was gone and thirteen Muggles were lying dead in the street. I could feel all the eyes of the other Muggles in the other streets staring at me. All I could find was Pettigrew’s little finger. That’s when the Ministry of Magic started appearing with little pops. Damn!!!


	3. Trapped

**Chapter 3. – Trapped!!!**  
  
When the entire Ministry had arrived they took me straight to Azkaban without so much as a farewell committee, not that I was expecting one. I didn’t even get a trial!!! They just assumed that I was guilty. Peter had disappeared along with my last chance of revenge. Some of the Ministry remained behind back at the street to clean up the remains of Pettigrew’s exploding charm and the dead corpses of the thirteen Muggles that he killed!!!  
  
From what I heard I was the blame for the Muggles deaths and, many Muggles had to have their memories modified. I was a doomed man! As they never found any ‘remains’ of the rat except from his little finger which they put in a box and gave to his mother. And he got an order of Merlin!!! He kills Lily and James, he works for Voldemort, and he kills thirteen Muggles uncaring, and I go out to stop him and rid the world of one of Voldemort’s followers and what do I get?!! No Order of Merlin, oh no!!! I get thrown in Azkaban without a trial. Which is so unfair!!!???? Life sucks!!!!  
  
So there I am trapped in Azkaban, dementors hunting through my dreams, all my happy memories disappearing and all the sad ones were remaining behind. Especially the one of Lily and James’s corpses. Life totally sucks!!!!  
  
  
This is hell!!!! I hate it. The stink of the dementors’ rotten skin as they patrolled the corridors of Azkaban. The screams and sobbing of the other people in Azkaban as the dementors took away all their happy memories and left the sad ones.  
  
The dementors rasping breath kept giving me chills down my spine. My breath came out in a misted cloud in front of my face. I felt like an empty shell of my former self. Life was hell in here. Worse than hell in fact it was torture. I wish the end would come soon.  
  
Every day I watched Ministry officials taking dead corpses past my cell, and knowing that one day that could soon be me. The screams of the other prisoners was unbearable. They were the reason that I was kept awake half the night, wishing that I could escape. The only thing that was keeping me sane in this retched place was the thought that I was innocent but more so than that was the thought of my beautiful baby godson, Harry who I just knew needed me, I knew I had to keep my strength up and keep myself sane so I could think of away to escape and find my beautiful godson but it was so hard not to just slip into the pit of despair that was always present thanks to that retched creatures that seemed to be outside of my cell more often than not.  
  
I wondered if Harry was living with Remus I hope he is as I knew Remus would love him and take care of him but I knew that Harry wouldn't be with Remus as he thought of himself too much of a monster to take care of an innocent baby and I know the Ministry would never let Remus take him.  
  
I wonder where he would have gone I hope Dumbledore didn't put Harry with Lily's sister otherwise I'd skin him alive when I get out of here. Just thinking of that old coot made by blood boil, oh how I hated that man he knew I was innocent as he was there when I switched keepers with Peter so why the hell wasn't he giving me a Trial he was the Chief Warlock and could summon a Trial at the drop of a wand, so why hasn't he? That was the question and I'm determined to find out as I have a dreadful feeling that it has something to do with my precious godson and that thought doesn't sit right with me at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of this story as I'm not too sure of it


	4. I'm in Hell

**Chapter 4: I'm in Hell**  
  
I don't know how long I've been in this cursed place but I gather it's been years. I'm surprised to find I'm still sane though I've thinking over and over that I'm innocent and about my sweet little Harry and it's a plus that all Black Heirs have their mind protected from a young age which is lucky for me really. I hope that Harry is okay and with Remus, but I know he isn't safe or with Remus. Your probably wondering how I know this well I'll tell you. When Harry was only a few days old James, Flower and I along with Remus went to Gringotts and both Remus and I performed the Godfather Ritual that creates a bond with us and little Harry that allows us to know if Harry is safe or in danger, we can also use the bond to trace Harry if we ever get separated from him.  
  
The toadies in the Ministry and Remus should have realised then (as the Ritual was filed at the Ministry) that I would never have betrayed James and Lily or hurt Harry as the bond doesn't let you harm your godchild not that I would without the bond. I love Harry and he's my world which is the only reason why I stopped being a ladies’ man from when he was born. I stopped drinking as much well I didn't drink till I was passed out somewhere anymore and I kept a woman for then a few days unlike I did in school. And spent most of my time when I wasn't working at Godric's Hollow spending my time with my precious godson. I spent so much time there that Lily even set up the guest bedroom for me as when I left Harry just wouldn't settle.  
  
Anyway now that I have explained about the bond I need to find a way out to get of this Hell hole as I knew Harry was being hurt I just knew it. I could feel it through the bond that he was injured and scared and I know I needed to get out and find him but I don't know how! I need to think of a plan.  
  
***  
  
Urrrggghhh!!! I'm so angry at myself right now. I feel like I've failed Harry as I still haven't found out how to get out of this retched place and I was still too big as Padfoot to fit through the bars so that was out and I couldn't escape as I am as my cell and this level was the most guarded by Dementors and I'll never back it out let alone to the stairs alive.  
  
I need to think of a plan and fast as I felt the bond thing a little bit over the last couple of months which means my little Harebear, my little Prongslet is in grave danger and if I didn't do something soon he might me..... No Sirius shut up. Do NOT think like that I'll figure something out I'll find out how to get to Harry before it's too late I should of never gone after that rat then I wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
***  
  
It was a few days later when I finally had a plan of escape rescue my precious Harry. It had happened a couple of days ago I think it was when Fudge came by with the Daily Prophet and I asked to do the crosswords that I saw it. Peter living with the Weasleys who were close friends with Harry that meant that traitorous little rat had been in perfect position all these years to harm Harry and if I found out he has I'll kill him for real this time. After I saw the article in the paper with Peter on the youngest Weasley males shoulder in the picture of them in Egypt. I started formulating a plan, a plan that I had had years ago but was not skinny enough to escape but now I could finally be reunited with Harry and Remus if I played this right.  
  
I sat on what was supposed to be a bed ignoring the trash that was supposed to be food even though my stomach roared with hunger I didn't care I was still a bit too wide I'm the shoulders and I had to be skinny enough to slip through the bars on the door without much trouble otherwise I run the risk of getting caught.  
  
Finally, finally I had a fully formed plan on what I was going to do. I was going to wait until the next time Fudge came which should be any day now and make my escape later that evening that way it will take much longer to work out I had escaped and by the time they realised I'd be far enough away from this place that I wouldn't get caught if I was careful and I wasn't going to do anything that will get me taken away from Harry again.


	5. Escaping Azkaban

** Chapter 5: Escaping Azkaban **

"Well it seems everything is in order Auror White good job." Sirius heard the pompous voice of Cornelius Fudge say as he came closer to Sirius's cell. _'Perfect.'_ Sirius thought happily he knew it would be too risky if he asked for the Daily Prophet again so Sirius just sat there on his poor excuse for a bed thinking of his plan to escape later that evening as Fudge and the Auror walked past rattling on about nothing as usual. "Well I'll be taking my leave then. I hate these creatures more than some of the prisoners if you can believe it, but they keep the prisoners here so I have nothing to complain about really.

Oh, by the way Auror White I'll be sure to let Rufus know to give you a promotion." Fudge's distant voice said as he and the Auror made for the exit. He was immediately answered by the suck up otherwise known as Auror Christian White. "Thank you very much Sir. And if there is anything that needs doing...." His voice trailed off as they were no longer within Sirius's hearing range and that was including his enhanced hearing due to his Animagus form.

 _'Now there's nothing to but wait.'_ Sirius thought looking out the small part of the window he could still see through due to the window and his whole cell including himself being caked in dirt and grime; he saw that the sky was rapidly turning dark but Sirius wasn't sure whether that was due to it becoming nightfall or due to a storm coming but either way Sirius was going to wait till the sky was a midnight blue colour with the stars out just so he could be sure. He didn't want to be caught after all.

***

Smirking as he saw the crescent moon high in the sky Sirius transformed into his dog Animagus form, he thanked Merlin that he was skinny enough to slip through the bars and out of his cell. Following Auror's and the Minister's scent Sirius quickly made his way to the entrance he thanked whatever dirty there was that his Animagus form was a black dog as he could just blend into his surroundings and no one was able to see him. Reaching the entrance he stopped briefly waiting for the Auror to move away from the door.

He wasn't going to risk getting a wand from one of the Auror's or searching through the office for his own as that would be the first thing that they checked when they found out that he was missing. He could do Wandless and Non-verbal magic anyway so it didn't really matter if he didn't have a wand. Seeing his chance and what was likely to be the only chance he'd get Sirius ran out of the partly open door without being seen or heard thankfully as he didn't hear them raising the alarm and not were they coming out after him.

Sighing in relief Sirius dived into the sea ignoring the burning cold that felt like hundred thousand white-hot knives were piercing his skin he made the long journey to the shore that was just visible way off in the distance, they seemed like he would never reach it in time. Shaking his head as best he could as he kept up his doggy paddle Sirius thought of seeing Harry again to film himself with happiness and motivation to keep himself going. He was just thankful that storm from earlier had died down and the waves weren't too strong to swim through.

***

 _'I'm free. Now all I have to do is find Harry.'_ Sirius thought as he slowly climbed up the beach on shaky legs still in his Animagus form he wouldn't risk turning back into himself less he get caught and he certainly didn't want to be sent back to that Hell or to be kissed thank you very much. _'But first I think I'll find somewhere to sleep away from here so I'm not seen by anyone.'_ Sirius thought as he looked around his surroundings.

He didn't want to sleep in a cave invade it got flooded out when the tied came in he'd have to find somewhere secluded but safe to rest. Sirius didn't know how long he'd been traveling but if he hazard a guess he'd say it was somewhere between five and ten miles as he could no longer see the imposing sight of Azkaban which was situated in the middle of the North Sea in a small rocky island. After looking behind him once more to make sure he wasn't being followed he checked his surroundings again to see if he could find somewhere safe and secluded to sleep but also somewhere that wasn't so secluded that he wouldn't be able to find food.

Spotting a house in the distance Sirius hurried to it and gave a doggy style grin when he saw that the house appeared to be abandoned but not only that there was a small wood to the rear of the property so he'd be able to find some food even if it was some rabbits or other small mammals or rodents. Heading inside Sirius jumped up onto the old overstuffed sofa that was in front of a cold dirt fireplace, not wanting the Ministry to find out he'd escaped just yet Sirius didn't want to take the risk of magically lighting up the fire and warming the place up a bit, so instead he just curled up as tight as he could to conserve his body heat.

After awhile he finally started to drift off to sleep with one and one thing only on his mind that was his precious little Godson Harry he just hoped that he was alright and safe, but Sirius knew in his heart that something was terribly wrong with his puppy and he couldn't wait to find him and take him abroad with him where they could finally be the family that he knew Harry wanted let alone himself.

~~~~~ The End ~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now completed thank you to all who have read this story


End file.
